Zenthian
Zenthian. "There is no greater Crime than when people do Nothing, that's why I became an Ordyrian, that's why I fight." Zenthian (Inevitable or Rising Champion) is known for his silence and honor, a lot like a medieval knight crossed with a ninja. Zen is a Mithonian, a secret sub culture descended from the ancient empire of Mithona that heavily believes in honor and freedom, and an Ordyrian, the Mithonian Warrior and Police class who now act as vigilantes. Zen travels the world hunting down fugitives and criminals with his Belleni, (a fighting twin, or partner for life) Torkona, wielding his rifle and sword, the Crimson Grave (. Appearance. "What's wrong with what I wear?" "Zen, you're like a broken record, its same thing over and over again." "May be I just like it that much." Zenthian is just like any other teenager, or at least any other Ordyrian teen. He is around five foot eleven, with long dark brown hair, and golden irises, a common trait amongst Mithonians. He has several scars across his body, a through and through bullet wound in his abdomen, and a knife wound across his back. Zen normally wears his black Ordyrian aegis, a Kevlar reinforced cloak and hood, black Kevlar pants, steel tipped gloves and boots, Etched on the aegis is the large Mithonian Icon on the back, his three daggers for his rank on his upper arms and the Ordyrian Icon on his left chest pocket. Zen wears his Sword and battle rifle on his back most of the time. Like most Mithonians and Ordyrians, Zen has the tattoos of Mithonian culture to symbolize their lifestyles and allegiances. On the insides of both of his forearms are the Ordyrian Ascellion, a symbol of his class, and Pracidion of the Ordyrians, on her left chest right above the breast is the Mithonian Icon, three daggers on his shoulders for his rank, Trirreallin, and the Belleni Flower on his right hand, inside is a unique symbol that he shares with his Belleni, Torkona. Out of uniform, Zen wears mainly darker clothing, mainly to blend in to the shadows, or whatever is available. Personality. "Zen, you're not boring, you're just subtle when it comes to having fun." "You hush, Tori." Zenthian is a lot like a medieval knight in all those stories you read, calm, honorable and silent. But Zen is more than just a name; it seems to be his entire personality. You will never find any calmer in any situation than Zen, who would always be reflecting on how to deal with it. Zen still is young, and has much to learn, even though he is known for his wisdom, mainly what he got from his father and granduncle. Zen above all hates willing ignorance, betrayal and prejudice, and has hard time holding back his anger in these situations. His anger isn't explosive, but like all people, once its builds up, its a rage that destroys all. But Zen will try to stay as focused and calm as possible, but will give into the hate if the situation calls for it. Socially, Zen rarely talks, and falls back to just listening and gathering all he can hear. Zen would try to help out in any situation he can, using his skills and knowledge to help those in trouble. Zen travels a lot, so he doesn't many friends, except his best friend Torkona. Zen is very solitary, not a complete loner, but he likes to spend time alone to think and clear his head, especially around his hyperactive Belleni Torkona. Very few Mithonians have seen him smile, but only when something good or right happens. Zen has a lot of experience dealing with people, but he happens to be very shy, especially about his feeling. But all in all, Zen is a the kind of guy you can really on to do the right thing, even if he doesn't talk much. History. "The entire history of Mithona is long and tragic, Zen, why should ours be any different." "Because our history is supposed to make us better... I hope." Zenthian is the son of Ordyrians Verogustus and Harnimi in the Omagmese Clan, the second largest Mithonian Clan, which is in Nedztral, centered in Capital Alpha. Zenthian is the eldest, with his younger brothers, Malathon and Kronosore. His father, Verogustus and his Belleni Artaline were the Ordyrian Driynicks of Omagmese Clan. Zenthian grew up with his friends, Thitan, Lamiathian, Naick, Taellis, Allimorse, and Nanumuze, but mainly his best friend Torkona, who he spent a lot of time with since their mothers, Harnimi and Exno, were Bellenis. At age ten, Zenthian decide to become an Ordyrian like his parents, and was partnered with his Belleni, Torkona. After that, the pair were inseparable, Tori moved in with his family and the pair have been training, living and fighting side by side ever since. Bellenis are two Ordyrians who are paired together at the age ten, and live, train, fight, and work together for life. Where one goes, the other follows and vice versa. At eleven, Zenthian was just like any other Ordyrian, training hard to master combat arts while juggling school at the same time. But in one night, his entire life changed. Torkona's father, Aphalon, an Atrotheon, the teaching and scientist class, and former Ordyrian, was secretly hiding a psychotic delusion that Mithonians were secretly evil, and finally snapped. In one night, Aphalon killed thirty seven Mithonians and critically wounded eighteen others, including his parents and five year old brother, Malathon and paralyzed Torkona's mother Exno. Aphalon nearly killed them, except they were saved by two Ordyrians, Arindale and Helanien, but Helanien was killed saving them. After that, Aphalon vanished that night, never to be seen again. All Nineteen clans showed up in force the next day, trying to find Aphalon and helping the survivors. But Aphalon had disappeared completely. After the attack, Zen, Tori and baby Kro, were taken in by Zen's and Kro's grandfather's Crioton's brother and wife, Theomitan and Gladora. Zen and Tori started training harder after that, trying to be the best they could. Zen was mainly angry, angry that he could nothing, angry that his parents and brother were dead. As Zen and Tori started training harder, Theomitan stepped in, being a former Ordyrian, and helped them, mainly helped Zen overcome his anger with calm. Now at eighteen, Zen and Tori applied to become Hosti Ordyrians, traveling Ordyrians who hunt down fugitives and track leads and criminals that cross clans and cities. The two never really believed that Aphalon was dead, and was hiding somewhere out there. The Bellenis were granted their wish and have searched the world ever since for any lead of Aphalon. While hunting down a lead in Aegis, the pair ran across a threat greater than Aphalon ever was. The Ninth Raven King, the Nykigien of the Amoritall. In ancient Mithona, the Amoritalls were a rival faction, those who believed in power and control over freedom. The Amoritalls were lead by the Raven King. When Mithona burned and its people scattered to secret clans, the Amoritalls were behind it. Hundreds of years of hiding later, the Mithonians rose and destroyed the Amoritall's new Empire. Since then everyone believed the Amoritalls were no more. they were wrong. Zen and Tori met the Nykigien face to face. They had been told by a local merchant that there was a strange violent man speaking a strange language working in a nearby warehouse. The two thought it was Aphalon, so they started surveillance. They discovered that the warehouse was being used for illegal activity, so naturally they decided to crash the party. But once they were inside, they found themselves fighting against those with Ordyrian training, Ley powers, even armed with Zenakates. They were surrounded and trapped, cut off from teleporting through Leylines. Then the Nykigien joined them, pridefully announcing that he was the Ninth Raven King and his Amoritalls were returning, ready to burn the Mithonians to the ground. He personally challenged Zen and Tori to a fight, wielding twin war hammers. The Nykigien turned out to be a better fighter and brutal too; he crushed both of Tori's knees, shattered the Crimson Grave, broke Zen's leg and hand, even broke his sternum. Zen only managed to leave the tip of the Grave in the Nykigien's stomach and Tori managed slice off his right hand with Ravenscar, but the two were out matched. Zen was able to see an opening in the Leyline barrier, and teleported to a nearby hospital, right in the middle of the emergency room. The two were treated, using Leyforming to heal what the docs couldn't and vanished before the police could find them. Zen and Tori went straight to the Annim Clan, telling Ragien (king) Odisrath and the Ordyrian athaDriynick (general) Gangysthon what they saw but they did not believe them, saying that they probably ran into either wannabes or they had saw it wrong. Zen and Tori however didn't give up and are now committed to finding the Raven King. but Torkona has some ideas who the Raven King is. Weapons and Abilities. "I am Zenthian, a Mithonian, an Ordyrian, your worst nightmare, and this sword, the Crimson Grave, is, well, your grave." When a Mithonian decides to become an Ordyrian, its at the age of ten, and they are trained extensively in nearly every weapon and combat skill they can, including an ancient form of magic, but not really magic, called Leyforming. It is an entire life choice for them, and Ordyrians are some of the best fighters in the world, able to take on entire armies with just a sword if the conditions are right. Each Ordyrian is skilled in Azonarean, Mithonian martial arts that focuses on strong and swift attack and countering your opponents move against them, and Azonnykien, basically assassin judo, using stealth and silence to strike at enemies, to point of nearly mastering it. This is first thing in the Ordyrian combat training. Zenthian's parents were Ordyrians, so naturally they taught their son early in Azonarean and Azonnykien. Zen at this point has now mastered both arts. Zen favors the defensive side Azonarean, letting his opponents attack first in close quarters, letting them expose themselves and allowing Zen to finish them quickly. Each Ordyrian is trained in every weapon possible, but all Ordyrians use what they are the best with. Zen is highly skilled with a sword, and mainly uses his blood red broadsword, called the Crimson Grave, (Vermakor Netjir). While he uses his sword a majority of the time, Zen is an expert marksmen, using a semiautomatic battle rifle that can switch to long range sniper. Zen switches between these rapidly in a fight, often starting first with the rifle till he is close enough to use his sword. He also carries twin daggers, a pistol and several grenades (most smoke). If Zen is outmatched, he will often back off, and let his opponent reveal a weakness. Since Ordyrians fight in pairs, Bellenis complete each other's fighting styles, making them even more formidable. Zen is a stealthy fighter, compared to Torkona's rapid wild attacks. Torkona usually hits firsts, allowing Zen to come behind her and take on enemies focused on her or those in her blind spots. Zen often deploys Azonnykien offensive side, strike where your opponents least expect it, with Azonarean defense. All Mithonians learn Leyforming, but Ordyrians train more extensively in it. Leyforming or torMaynkata in Mithonian, is slightly different form magic. Leyforming allows its user to tap into ancient universal rivers of life forces that spiderwebs across the universe called Leylines or Maynnuat. Using this power, Leyformers can manifest this power into simple physical objects or elements, from swords and cards to fire, darkness and wind or to heal themselves or others. They can also travel along these lines, sometimes for great distances, seeming like they can teleport. This power is limited to strength of Leyline nearby, from the great Ley Rivers that follow through the densest populations based on their life force to the smaller streams and veins in the more remote regions. This power is very limited, and what a user can create is limited to what they understand, so Leyformers can only create small and simple objects, but they can create food, weapons, ammo, whatever they need at times. This power is very taxing and takes a lot of mental strength, nit it is like a muscle, the more you use it, the more powerful it becomes. and unlike magic, it isn't dependent on special events for more power, just experience. Zen has trained even harder in Leyforming than most, able to recreate some complex objects, like a gun, and can create multiple objects, like throwing knives at once. He also generates shadows to confuse his opponents and conceal himself. This power is greatly increased using Leycards, which are embedded with minor amounts of Ley, and a Zenakate weapon. Zenakates are standard issued for all Ordyrians. They focus on Leylines to amplify its power as the user is concentrating on it. Zenakates are bladed or close combat weapons, from swords to hammers, that have been lined with Ley Runes. Zen's Zenakate, of course, is his Crimson Grave. Or at least a sword, since Zen had to replace the old Crimson Grave with a new one after his fight with the Nykigien Ordyrians are also taught to stand great amounts of pain, to the point where they can feel pain, but ignore it. With that, they can withstand bullets, falls, even broken limbs barely flinching. With that, another part of Ordyrian physical training is to push themselves to limit. Ordyrians can jump twice as high as normal human, survive four story drops at the most, and run twice as fast as normal person Ordyrians are trained and very skilled in free running along city buildings or forests, usually to chase down fugitives or as an escape. But many young Ordyrians often free run in groups as fun, seeming like they are flying ghosts running along the walls of the city. While Zen is pretty skilled at free running, he will never be as good as Tori at it. Zen is a formidable opponent, and will stop at nothing to catch the bad guys, but also help and protect people. Trivia Zenthian owns this character. Can you believe it? Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters